


To Seek the Flame

by Snowblazehollyleafstar



Series: The Fall of Melkor [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblazehollyleafstar/pseuds/Snowblazehollyleafstar
Summary: The first in my new series examining the character of Melkor. In this story, he makes his decision to look for the Flame Eternal.





	To Seek the Flame

Melkor stared impatiently into the void. Eru gave no thought to it. He had created the Ainur, but the void remained empty. When would Eru actually get on with his job and create something to fill the void?

He was growing impatient to see some sort of creation fill the emptiness. It felt as if he had been waiting for eternity; there was no way to measure time here, so he might as well have been. What was Eru’s purpose in waiting? What good did waiting do? Why did he still do nothing?

He could come up with no reason, vast an intellect though he had been gifted with. There could not be a reason, unless Eru did not intend to fill the void at all. And that would be awful. What if the Void was never filled? What if all this waiting was for no purpose?

An idea sprung to his mind. What if he created a new world himself? What if he sought the Eternal Flame, and found it, and brought the world into being alone, without the knowledge of Eru?

He considered this idea, rotating it around in his mind, examining it closely from all angles, and saw no problems with it. There was no reason why he shouldn’t.

It could even be that this was Eru’s intention, that he had brought Melkor into being so that Melkor could create the world and fill the void. There was nothing to stop him. He was capable of it, no doubt about that: was he not the foremost and most powerful of all the Ainur? Was he not gifted with the power for this great task?

Yes, he resolved as he stared into the empty space, he would do it. He imagined the looks on the faces of his fellow Ainur when they saw what he had done, what _he_ had done, not Eru. What they were all capable of doing. What they had been created to do.


End file.
